Abusive (A Gravity Falls Fic)
by mynameisPersassyx
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have an abusive dad-can Gravity Falls save them before it's to late? Rated T because of abuse, self-harm and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day—well as normal as it could get for Gravity Falls. It seemed perfect, it was sunny and breezy, so a mixture of hot and cold. However all was not well with everyone in this seemingly perfect scene. A pair of twins stumbled around the town with their heads down. Why, you may ask? Because today was there last day to be here. These kids are named Dipper & Mabel, and they were staying at Gravity Falls for the summer, and their parents were coming to pick them up today! It's not only that they didn't want to leave this adventurous town, but also their parents weren't exactly…5 star parents. Well I should say parent, as they had no mom. And their dad was…cruel.

They were incredibly nervous, hoping their dad wouldn't be drunk nor wouldn't be abusive to them in front of their friends and family at Gravity Falls, that would worry them. They'd be fine…probably. But, they could never be sure. They probably would survive at home. _Probably. Hopefully. _The twins sighed. They only hoped their father wouldn't hurt anyone. Mabel, a girl with pale skin and beautiful long brown hair, picked at her cover-up makeup. Both siblings had to wear cover-up makeup to hide scars & bruises.

They hated showing their weakness.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a crazy red van swerving and side lining the road. Obviously a drunk driver. The twins dad. The twins dove and hid behind a house. They prayed he wasn't crazy right now. But, they're hopes faltered as he stepped out of the car. He had messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, a threatening looking face, and a huge waistline. And he was holding a beer bottle, a gun holstered to his belt.

"WHERE ARE YOU IDIOTS." He yelled, Mabel shivered at the sound of his voice. It was icy cold and ruthless. She knew Gravity Falls must be scared to death. "MABEL, DIPPER. GET HERE RIGHT NOW. OR THIS TOWN WILL GO TO RUBLE."

Dipper had to admit, he knew how to play the unfair game of life. "STOP!" he yelled, he and Mabel jumped up quickly, Mabel shook furiously. Dipper silently prayed for him not to hurt them. Their father squinted and grunted. "Darnit. I thought you were dead." Dipper looked straight at him, trying not to be scared, that would be weakness. Mabel looked around at the shocked faces. They had no idea who this guy was or why he was sad the twins weren't dead. "C'mon you gits, time to go home."

The twins looked at eachother, a silent agreement passing through them. "Yes, Sir." They mumbled.

Their father smiled, his chubby face just loved being called sir. He didn't deserve the title. The twins faltered as they went to their fathers car. They were both thinking similar things: Getting in here would be a death wish.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING HIM?" yelled someone.

"Because, he's our father." Mabel yelled, and she and Dipper got into the car.

Shouts of disbelief rang through the town. And one familiar cry. "STAY!" had yelled Soos. But the twins couldn't stay. Then their father would hurt people.

They sat on the floor as their father didn't believe they were worthy of seats or seatbelts. The twins wiped off their cover-up makeup and looked at their scars and bruises in the window facing away from Gravity Falls.

They slowly drived away, but unbeknownst by them Gravity Falls had had a strange visit after they left. Something allowing them to see what the twins were doing.

(A/N: italics is what the twins are doing, non-italics is how the citizens of Gravity Falls reacted)

_The screen showed: Dipper and Mabel sitting on a car floor, bruises and scars covered their face. "We got a whole summer without having to hide scars." Mabel said roughly. Dipper smiled a bittersweet smile. "At least he didn't hurt the citizens of Gravity Falls, it was just easier to go with him. No telling what he'd do." Dipper said._

The citizens' jaws dropped. They were going with an abusive father and they were worried about what he would do to t-them?

_"Yeah." Mabel said sadly. She hugged her knees and frowned. "Do you think Mom will ever come back?" she asked sadly. "She could save us." _

Some particular citizens ( *coughs* Soos and Wendy *coughs*) sniffled.

_"Maybe." Dipper said reassuringly, but his face said that he too had thought about it. And he knew it would never happen. Mabel smiled sadly, then pulled up her sweater sleeve and ran her fingers over her scars. _

It was pure silence in Gravity Falls. Some were shaking, and pale. They had no idea…

_Dipper took off his hat and looked at it, he smiled sadly at it. He looked up out the window, he couldn't see Gravity Falls anymore. "What if we never go back?" Mabel choked out. Anyone could tell she was holding back tears. Too anyone it may seem like never going back to a place, but she and Dipper knew that they just might die at their fathers. They'd almost died so many times already. "We will someday." Dipper said, though he was unsecure about that answer. "He's…he's not that mean." He uttered, but he knew if given any reason he would kill the twins. Mabel rubbed her black eye and tried to fall asleep against a wall, cuddled up in her legs._

_Dipper started talking to himself. "He's not that mean right. He wouldn't—he would though. He almost has before. But, I mean…" he broke off._

Grunkle Stan sat in horror.

As did many others.

_Suddenly the van stopped, they were home. "Mabel" dipper awoke his sister, who yawned but sat up immediantly. They got out and went inside. "Home sweet home" Mabel mused, her brother gave a bitter sweet smile and they went to their room. It had bars over the windows and thin beds and blankets. Not much. _

_"I wonder when meal day is…" Dipper trailed off. Mabel shrugged, she wasn't very hungry. "I snuck in some things." "But if he—" "It'll be fine Mabel" Said girl looked down sadly. _

_"DIPPER, MABEL GET THE FUCK IN HERE."_

Some people were horrified by the use of such language to a child. Some were wondering about Meal day, what?

_They rushed downstairs. Their father coughed. "Meal day is Thursday from now on, understand? No sneaking food, or else." The twins nodded obediently. "Now, I'm having Gabe (A/N: random Percy Jackson refrence woot) over, and I think you know what to do." The twins nodded and looked absolutely disgusted. "NOW, go to your rooms." He hit Mabel in the back of the head as they left, she simply rubbed her head for a moment before following her brother._

Suprisingly—Gideon growled.

_"I hate Gabe." Dipper moaned banging his head against the drawer. "He's worse than our dad." _

_Mabel nodded grimly. "He was the one that almost broke my neck that one time" she rubbed her neck. _

Horrified looks crowded the room.

_Dipper nodded. "yeah…" he knew he'd had bad times to—but Mabel had almost died. _

_"I wish we could run away, but these stupid bars…" Mabel gestured to the bars over the window._

_"Yeah…if only…we could get to the downstairs window—but he's always there. It'd be a death wish." Dipper groaned._

_"Living here is already a death wish." Mabel said simply. She remembered all the times she and her brother had almost died. She shuddered. _

Stan looked livid. Wendy looked kinda murderous. Soos was just bawling his eyes out.

_There was a bang at the door and the twins gasped. "Gabe…" muttered Mabel._

_Then the screen flickered away._

"WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM" more than one person shouted.

"How?" asked a random citizen.

"I have no idea." Wendy said.

"They'll _die _if we don't do something!" Gideon said.

"Why do you care?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"No one deserves to be treated like that, not even enemies." Gideon said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So many awesome reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

**Question: Give me a review telling me what you want to happen! Thank you luvs 3**

**- I'll reply to some reviews next time c;**

* * *

**AT DIPPER & MABELS HOUSE ( No Ones POV )**

Mabel rubbed her bruised eye. Gabe. The name brought a scowl to her lips. He'd almost killed her again. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She remembered the summer at Gravity Falls again-where her reflection showed what she wanted it to look like. Now her cuts & bruises covered her face like a bad painting. Her hair had straightened out again and was no longer bouncy & curly. Her clothes were already torn and ripped up. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she let out a silent sob. She heard her brother running up the stairs and she wiped her eyes and sat on her bed staring at her bare feet.

Her brother raced into the room and he closed the door. He panted and sat next to Mabel. "I hate Gabe." he muttered. I noticed 3 new bruises and he was limping on his left leg. Mabel still felt the sharp pain against the back of her neck where Gabe had thrown her against the wall. And her dad just laughed. Gabes words rung in her ears _"Just like her mother: Weak & Stupid. Maybe what happened to her mother should happen to her too." _and they laughed like it was a joke.

Dipper had always been the worst. Gabe & their dad hated him. They would taunt him and ended up hurting him more than Mabel, though getting thrown on a wall doesn't feel pleasing. Mabel gave a bitter sweet smile and said "Do you think our friends will visit?"

Dipper knew what she meant- Do you think that since lost of strange things happen in Gravity Falls the town will find out and come to save us. "Maybe." he said, he rubbed his head. The twins heard Gabe breaking lamps and chairs and their dad laughing. "They'd so easily kill us if they could. We're just tough as nails" Mabel said, she was shooting for a laughing tone but ended up with a grough voice, her laugh sounding weak and pitiful. Dipper just smiled. "Yep, tough as nails." Mabel was amazed that Dipper could still smile-like not bitter sweet smiling or pity smiling but real smiling. She almost felt happy. But then she heard Gabe, his disgusting voice brought back the feeling of dread. That they were fighting a losing battle.

They had nothing here.

Then she had a small hope in her mind, something that sent a shock through her. _Their coming. _"Their coming Dipper!" she said happily.

The next she remembered was Gabe, a scream and then pure blackness.


End file.
